


[Podfic of] Larry No Swiping

by klb



Category: Blue's Clues
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: Podfic by klb of a fic by ElfAuthor's summary: Steve goes away for the day, and Blue gets an unexpected and unwanted visitor. Fortunately, the household knows how to protect itself from pests.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic of] Larry No Swiping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Larry No Swiping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121805) by [Elf (Elfwreck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/larry-no-swiping/Larry%20No%20Swiping.mp3) | **Size:** 20.1 MB | **Duration:** 25:28

| 

Cover Art by Canarypods.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Read over Discord to a live audience. They're not audible in the recording, but the fact that it was a live reading definitely impacted the flavor of the performance!


End file.
